It is known a spectacle case presented in the patent application FR2823426, which has the shape of a wallet with two sides, made of supple material such as leather or synthetic fabric or plastic material and rigid material such as a metallic or plastic material that folds over and is provided with on/off glasses hinges, and with a Velcro lock staple system, magnets, laces, zipper or elastic.
It is also known, a spectacle case presented in patent application GB420114, which has a rear and a front side made of sheet or a material that imitates the tortoise shell, which are set out, with curved edges, joined by a central rectangular surface, the rear side having the edge opposite to the central portion curved towards the outside to allow the insertion of the glasses, while the upper edge of the front side is bent perpendicularly on it, covering part of the space between the two sides, thus ensuring the maintenance of the glasses inside the case, the inner surface of the case being lined with a lens protection material, such as, for instance, velvet or any other soft material.
There is also known a spectacle case, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,959, which has an outer casing in the form of glasses that has on the inside a metal flexible frame, made of a metal strip or spring steel wire, which keeps the glasses inside.